custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (1997) (in BarneySagwaandFamilyGuyMan's dream)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 19, 1997. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an trip to a rainforest with the help of using the rainforest magazine. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, Barney and his friends need to stop him and get the magazine back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Twynkle the Elf *The Winkster *Tosha *Jason *Robert *Kristen *Kim *Jesse Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Help Protect the Earth #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen! #The Rainforest #Silly Sounds #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #The Winkster Song #Bubble Bubble Bath #London Town #London Bridge #Jungle Adventure #Our Animal Friends #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Oh, Twynkle is an Elf #Looby Loo #We Are Very Sorry #Friends Are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rainforest (composed by Joe Phillips) Preview Script Scenes in Place of the Theme Song are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The close up of the Barney doll *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the line "When the time comes to start" (and when he's tall he's what) *Barney and his friends singing the first verse of "Our Animal Friends" (we call a dinosaur sensation) *A close up of BJ's feet slipping on the slippery mud patch *The Winkster appearing from a tree *Barney and his friends singing "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" *Twynkle cutting the net to save Barney and his friends (Barney's friends are big and small) *BJ and Baby Bop entering the school playground (They come from lots of places) *Barney and his friends singing "Silly Sounds" (After school, they meet to play) *Barney singing "Our Animal Friends" (and sing with happy faces) *Barney and his friends arriving at the rainforest (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney moving the see-saw with Kim and Robert on it (like how to play pretend) *BJ laying on the mud (ABCS and 123s) *Barney singing "Friends are Forever" (and how to be a friend) *Barney and his friends singing "Listen" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need hi *Barney hugging Robert (Barney can be your friend too) *Season 3 Barney doll on tire swing with rainbow fading on it (if you just make believe him) *Season 3 title screen saying "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marked: **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post-Movie (August 19, 1997) **The second time BJ falls down. This time, he slips on some mud and falls into a gooey mud puddle. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10B-onwards. **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **The only Second Era episode to use the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices (not counting Barney's Big Surprise since it's originally a live on stage show), before the costume/voice change in First Day of School (Season 4's first episode) on November 3, 1997. **The fifth time Barney sings "Friends are Forever". This time, he is singing about Twynkle. *During the scene which BJ slips and falls in the gooey mud, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (where everyone tries to find Zippety) is used, except it was recomposed by Joe Phillips. *When Barney and his friends scream as they got trapped in the net (in which they turned it larger due to their imagination), Barney's scream was similar to Patrick's scream from "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy V" (when Patrick flies into the air from Spongebob on fire), except mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is similar to Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek that he got a bug in his sack), except mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is similar to Mario's scream from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario falls off a level), except mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, the kids' scream is the same from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!), except a bit slower. *During a scene where Barney and his friends are captured by the giant net, Drama Link 4 was used, except it was recomposed by Joe Phillips, as revealed in the end credits. *The version of I Love You is the same from "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney Live! In New Hampshire". Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *(the Winkster appears from a tree, sneakily goes onto the tree stump and grabs the rainforest magazine) *(Barney and his friends turn around and see what's going on) *Barney: Oh my goodness, everyone! The winkster's done it again! He's taking the rainforest magazine! Get him! *(everyone begins going after the Winkster) *BJ: Get back here you silly Winkster! *Barney: Go go go go go go go! *BJ: Come back! *Barney: BJ! Watch out for that-! *(BJ slips on some mud path) *BJ: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoooooaaa! (crashes into some mud pile) Ohhhhh, aye-yie-yie! *(Barney runs to see what happened) *Barney: Are you alright, BJ?! *BJ: Yes, but I am all muddy indeed. Please help me up. Quote 3 *(suddenly, everyone sees something coming from the sky) *BJ: What's that falling from the sky, Barney? *Barney: I don't know BJ. *Baby Bop: I can't see what it--OH NO! Look out! *(it is indeed the net and it landed on top of everyone) *All: (scream in panic) Help us please! *Jesse: The giant net we imagined must of got us! *Barney: I can't believe about what happened! How did it fall back down?! *Baby Bop: What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! *Twynkle's voice: Don't panic! I'll save you! *(she arrives) *All (except Twynkle): Twynkle?! *Twynkle: That's me! Well, I saw a group of monkeys tossing it into the sky and landing on you. Are you guys alright? VHS Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney trailer #Barney's It's Raining It's Pouring... trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997)